


Because you're my hero

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt I got from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully">Meg</a> was Mulder goading Scully into admitting who her hero was. Scully refuses, because she doesn’t want Mulder to know the truth: it’s him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you're my hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpyderScully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/gifts).



“C’mon, Scully, there has to be someone you looked up to when you were younger…” Mulder’s voice had penetrated the silence that permeated the waiting area, and Scully glanced over at Mulder, not quite surprised, but not quite expecting the subject to be picked up again. 

  
A couple of hours before they landed in the hospital, waiting for their witness to come out of surgery, Mulder, deciding he wanted to make small talk, began to speak about his childhood heroes. 

“I think, it was a toss-up between Carl Sagan, and Sherlock Holmes,” He spoke, leaning forward to get a better look at the inky blackness that stretched on for miles. 

“Sherlock Holmes isn't real,” Scully mentioned, her arms crossed over her chest. Mulder did not argue. 

“Okay, so what about you, then?” 

“Hmm?” Her body language had not changed but her tone had. 

“Who’s your hero? Your mother?” 

“Ah, no, not quite. I actually don't have one,” Scully answered dismissively, and the conversation was dropped as they neared the small town their witness was residing in. 

  
“I already told you,” Scully spoke, shaking her head at her partner, who was leaned forward with his elbows resting on his thighs, head turned to look at her. “I don't have a hero.” 

“Everyone does.” Mulder protested, and Scully sighed, standing and making her way to the vending machine. Mulder followed her there, and when she caught his reflection in the glass panel she turned to him, instinctively using her hands to smooth out his shirt and tie. 

“I'm telling you that I don't,” Scully said, and Mulder lowered his head so he could meet her eyes. She glanced at him shyly, and then away. 

“What are you so embarrassed of? Is it going to be Florence Nightingale?” 

“No, Mulder, you want to know who it is? It's you, okay?” 

Mulder blinked, and created a small distance between them. 

“I was being serious, but if you're going to be that way—” 

“No, Mulder, I am being serious. I know you don't think about it, but you're--you're my hero. Life has thrown a couple of curve balls at you, and you persevere. You don't treat others the way they've treated you, and you've translated your pain into something that could help others. Mulder I've seen you at work, you treat everyone with respect and you think every case is worth solving, and I just—I admire the way your mind works, and the fact that you're so selfless about things that most people would be selfish about.” Scully said, and Mulder found himself touched by her words. 

Unable to respond, Mulder just nodded, blinking away tears that had formed at her words, and avoiding her gaze. She put a hand on his shoulder, and was about to speak, when the doctor came in, to speak to them. With a reassuring squeeze, Scully departed from Mulder’s side, to talk shop with the doctor. 


End file.
